Hookfang
|gender = Male |species = Dragon |eye_color = Yellow |scale_colors = Red |affiliations = Dragon Riders Hooligan House Jorgenson |family = Unnamed mate Unnamed offspring |friends = |enemies = The Red Death Mildew (formerly) Alvin the Treacherous (formerly) Dagur the Deranged (formerly) Savage Screaming Death (formerly) Hiccup Haddock and Toothless (briefly) Astrid Hofferson (briefly) Stoick the Vast (formerly) Krogan Ryker Grimborn Viggo Grimborn Drago Bludvist Drago's Army Drago's Bewilderbeast Eret (formerly) Grimmel the Grisly |occupation = Snotlout's dragon |alignment = Neutral later good |goal = Help protect Berk from various threats (succeeded) |home = Hidden World New Berk (formerly) Isle of Berk (formerly) Dragon's Edge (formerly)}}'Hookfang '''is one of the main protagonists in DreamWorks' film series, ''How to Train Your Dragon. Printed Media Dragons: Riders of Berk Hookfang appears in the Riders of Berk and Defenders of Berk ''comics. He plays a major role in the comic, ''Dragon Down, which takes place sometime after "Heather Report." In the comic, Hookfang begins shedding his scales uncontrollably when he and his friends are out for a flight. Stoick orders Hiccup and Snotlout to keep Hookfang off of Berk until he stopps shedding. Upset, Hookfang retreats to a cave far away from Berk. Hiccup, feeling responsible for not helping Snotlout to convince his father to keep Hookfang on the island, goes after him with Toothless. Hiccup enters the cave and attempts to talk sense into the dragon. However, Hookfang drives Hiccup away. Secretly, Alvin the Treacherous and his men were watching from afar. and has kidnapped Hiccup, who promises Hookfang he will return. Luckily, a search party returns and Astrid frees Hiccup from the Outcasts. Meanwhile, Hiccup and Snotlout enter the cave where Hiccup had found Hookfang and are able to calm him down before they return to Berk. Trivia * Hookfang's name was first revealed in Gift of the Night Fury. * Hookfang has a habit of letting his tongue dangle from his mouth. * While disobedient to Snotlout, Hookfang is more gentle to the other Vikings like Hiccup and Stoick. He will even listen to Fishlegs' commands ("The Iron Gronckle"). * Like Snotlout and Hiccup, Hookfang has a rivalry with Toothless (though it is more downplayed and implied) ("Thawfest"). * Hookfang does not have tines on his horns which indicates that he is still young or the tines have gone because he's an old Nightmare (or the tines could be a production goof or he might simply not have any, and it's just a random trait for his species). But instead of getting tines, he has barbells on his chin (How to Train Your Dragon 2). * He may also have adopted Snotlout's dislike of authority. * The way Snotlout rides Hookfang is in a similar fashion to riding a chopper motorcycle. * According to the comics, Hookfang's favorite food is live rats. * Hookfang was possibly the first Monstrous Nightmare to ever survive from the Kill Ring. ** Monstrous Nightmares were used in the Kill Ring for Vikings to become into their manhood (How to Train Your Dragon). * Hookfang was the first of the dragons to have an unofficial replacement trainer ("The Flight Stuff"). * Hookfang was able to defeat a Titan Monstrous Nightmare with the help of his rider ("Total Nightmare"). * Hookfang is the second dragon to touch eels, in order to protect Girl Hookfang ("Total Nightmare"). * As stated by Snotlout in "Defenders of the Wing, Part 2", Hookfang doesn't like flowers.